Middle Names
by LiteraryLullaby
Summary: Oh, so now I have to know your middle name to care about you?" Sonny/Chad. All dialogue.


**So, I've been reading tons of SWAC stories and watching the episodes like crazy. It's most def my new favorite show. I already wrote two oneshots for the show, and here is my third. There are many more on their way. I seriously have eight more oneshots to finish and post. :)**

**I wrote this for my friend Greg, who actually asked me what my middle name was within the first week of our friendship. He hates Disney Channel, but has a weird obsession with Demi Lovato, so he requested to make a cameo in a Sonny With a Chance story. This is for you, Gregory Matthew. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance, Sterling Knight would spend half the show without a shirt on. He is yet to be shirtless, meaning I do not own it.**

**Note: the first conversation is in person, the second is over the phone.**

* * *

**Middle Names**

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Monroe."

"Dylan."

"Not fair, you know I don't know your middle name."

"It doesn't have to be fair. I still win."

"Win what? I didn't know we were even having a competition."

"Well, we were, and I won it."

"Great. But I'm not giving you a prize."

"I'm not asking for one. I just get bragging rights."

"Bragging rights to what? Knowing my middle name? Everyone knows my middle name, Sonny. It's a part of my stage name. It's not an accomplishment. Besides, it'd be creepy if I knew your middle name."

"Why would it be creepy?"

"Because, no one knows your middle name. It'd be creepy if I purposely went out trying to find out your middle name."

"Greg knows my middle name."

"Who's Greg?"

"An extra on that new mystery show. We met last week. He's really nice, and he already knows my middle name."

"I don't like this Greg guy. He sounds creepy. Who knows a girl's middle name after knowing her for only a week? Stalkers, that's who. I don't think you should keep talking to this guy, Sonny."

"Maybe he knows my middle name because he cares."

"Oh, so now I have to know your middle name to care about you?"

"Are you saying you care about me?"

"…maybe. But that's beside the point. Greg cares so much about you after knowing you for a week? That's not normal. I don't think you should hang out with him any more."

"I think you just don't want me to hang out with him because you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of him? I'm the star of America's biggest teen drama, he's an extra in a TV show that will most likely only run one season. What's to be jealous of?"

"Well, he has me."

"He _has_ you? What, are you two dating now or something? After knowing each other for one week?"

"I never said we were dating. But I'm just saying that you don't like that I'm hanging out with another guy."

"Why do you say that like _we_ ever hang out? We don't, and I could care less if we did. You can go ahead and make out with Greg as much as you want. I don't care."

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want me to hang out with Greg? Now you want me to make out with him?"

"No, I didn't say I wanted you to make out with him. I said that if you did, I wouldn't care."

"But if you don't want me to make out with him, then you have to care whether or not I do."

"Okay, fine. I care, and I don't want you to make out with Greg. Or hang out with him, for that matter. In fact, I want you to forget he exists. But if you like him so much, then go ahead and have him. You can go have little Greg babies if you want."

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"I'm not being mean."

"Yes you are, you're yelling in an angry tone. That's being mean."

"No, that's being angry. But, you know what, I changed my mind. Go ahead, make out with Greg. Date him. I don't care. In fact, I don't care so much that if you got pregnant with his baby, it wouldn't even get a reaction out of me."

"Fine. I guess I'll just go make out with him then!"

"…crap."

-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny. Why do you sound so tired?"

"Here, let me answer that question with another question. Why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"Oh, right. You were probably sleeping, weren't you."

"No, I was discovering the last digits of Pi. Of course I was sleeping!"

"Now, now, Miss Munroe, you musn't get so angry. It's impolite."

"I'm allowed to be impolite when a dimwitted teen _jerk_throb wakes me up at two in the morning for some idiotic reason that he still hasn't explained!"

"Whoa, there. My reason is not idiotic. And my wits are very bright, if I say so myself."

"Sure they are. Just tell me what you want, Cooper."

"Okay. So, remember how earlier today we got in that little fight and I told you to go make out with Greg?"

"Yes."

"You didn't actually make out with him, did you?"

"No."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried for a second there."

"I slept with him instead."

"What?! Sonny, you've only known him for a week! And then you go and…do that thing? That's terrible! Why did you do that? Do you know what could happen to your reputation? And, oh god, if you got pregnant, I swear to God I will kick his—"

"Obviously I'm kidding, Chad. You know I wear a purity ring."

"Oh, right. Don't scare me like that, Sonny."

"You're the one that called me at two in the morning. I'm entitled to some sort of revenge. I figured scaring you to death was the best form available."

"Whatever, I didn't call to argue. I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Your middle name is Alexandria."

"Oh, thank's for reminding me. I totally forgot my own middle name."

"That sounded sarcastic."

"It was, Chad. Why did you call me at two in the morning to tell me what my middle name was?"

"Well, earlier you were all upset because I didn't know your middle name, and then you were glorifying Greg for knowing your middle name, and then you were saying that I had to know your middle name to care about you, and then you were saying that Greg _had_ you or something, so I figured that if I knew your middle name, _I _could have you. So I looked up your middle name."

"…"

"…"

"…so if I heard this correctly, you want to, uh, _have_ me?"

"Yes. I'm sort of asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Whatever, Chad. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

"…_click_…"

"I am so taking that as a yes."

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me in a review. :D**

**Note to Greg: I know you don't have a Fanfiction account, but I'm enabling anonymous reviews so you can review this. :D**


End file.
